


More Than Who You Are

by turps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has worn many names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended to write in this fandom, and then this happened.
> 
> Thank you to Annemari for looking this over and reassurances.

Isaac has worn many names.

Fuck-up. Pathetic. You.

_Hey Fuck-Up, those dishes better be washed and put away.’_

_‘Listen up, Pathetic. You’re a loser, always have been, always will be.”_

_‘You. Get down those stairs. Now.”_

He carries every one, hidden away and protected under new layers of confidence and wolf-charged bravado.

Now Isaac’s swapped his home -- the place where he used to exist -- for a broken down house and a pack more fractured than whole: but none of that matters. Unexpectedly, Isaac’s got people who want him around, he’s got people he calls friends. He’s also got Derek -- and that’s the most important of all.

Derek is Alpha, but Isaac watches him sometimes. Uses harshly learned habits where survival means knowing when things are about to take a bad turn, and sees that no matter how much Derek thinks he's doing the right thing, sometimes he gets it all wrong. Hell, he gets it wrong often, and Isaac can sense his frustration.

Betrayal. Mistruths. Lies. Derek’s learned to run on his own, and as much as he needs them, as much as he needs a pack, achieving that doesn’t run smooth.

It can’t when Derek’s trying to live up to a role. Coolly calm on the surface while howling inside. Isaac can see it, can recognise someone trapped under expectations and needs. Derek trying to build on splintered foundations and heal via bite, where the physical gets better but the mental remains raw.

Where he’s achieving pack, but one that remains broken, and clearly, Derek doesn’t understand why. He gives instructions and orders and tries to lead by example -- and still doesn't achieve what he needs.

But Derek never stops trying.

It’s why Isaac wants to drop to his knees and bare his throat.

It’s why he wants to pull Derek into a hug and say things will be okay.

It’s why Isaac made a vow he’ll get stronger. He’ll get smarter. He’ll be there whenever he’s needed.

Because no matter what happens, Derek saved him, and while Isaac carries those names, none of them matter.

Except, Isaac tilts his head to the side, listening as Derek stalks into the house and yells, “Isaac.”

None of them matter except one.


End file.
